


on the wolf's disguise (a story from floor 2)

by everythingFangirl



Series: when I'm with you, I can only be me (stories from the victors' tower) [16]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Study, Drabble, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingFangirl/pseuds/everythingFangirl
Summary: The districts despise FitMC.The Capitol adores him.The victors understand him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: when I'm with you, I can only be me (stories from the victors' tower) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715008
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65
Collections: victors' tower canon works





	on the wolf's disguise (a story from floor 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



> Never thought I'd be writing FitMC angst, but here we are, I guess. This one's just a drabble.

The Districts despise FitMC.

The ruthless and powerful eighteen-year-old from one of the richest districts, from as far away from poverty as you can really get outside the Capitol. Who took away any chance the other tributes might have had the moment he volunteered.

The FitMC who spews the Capitol's poison from his lips like it's nothing, gives accounts of the Games that make then seem nothing more than a fun little competition for entertainment, gives accounts of Panem's history that paint the Capitol as a glorious, shining beacon of order and righteousness and the districts as dirty rebellious traitors who deserve everything that's coming to them, now no more than tools for the Capitol to use and deplete without second thought.

They look at his name and they see someone with the luxury, the frivolity, to name himself after a video game of all things.

~~They never care to look beyond, to the blank and weary stares behind his salutes, to the pain in his voice as he recites exactly what he's been told to say, almost robotically.~~

The Capitol adores Fit. 

The victor who holds himself with pride and strength, straight-backed and no-nonsense and respectful, deadly. The very epitome of what a Career should be. Someone who never questions the Capitol's authority.

The Fit who weaves meaningless tales of games and servers, captivating the audience with the hidden tales he brings to light. Inconsequential yet glossy accounts of peaceful and prosperous civilizations, of the toppling of tyrannical kings and unjust systems, of heroes rising from nothing to greatness, and of the power of community to build anything, to do anything against all odds.

~~They never care to look beyond, to the passion in his speech, to the implications of that knowledge, to the impact it could have.~~

The Victors understand Peter.

The man who, should the path of the Career have failed him, wanted to be a teacher. The Peter who, despite being the last on floor 2, still has a maturity and kindness that makes the others look up to him. The Peter who never treats those he mentors with anything but respect, who still, after all this time, looks out for Preston and Josh ~~and Mas~~

~~Hang on, we haven't gotten there yet.~~

The Peter who despises the sickly sweet words of praise the Capitol tells him to spew, who pours his heart into only histories of virtual worlds because that's the best he can do, because they won't let him do anything else. The Peter who ends his videos with "Stay alive out there," and knows that it means so much more than he could possibly let on, who prays that the people out there will understand. 

They're the only ones to question whether MC stands for what everyone thinks it does at all, whether its meaning may have been warped and twisted by the Capitol beyond recognition. Like all of them have been.

~~Only they care to look beyond. Perhaps they're the only people in Panem who do. The only people in Panem who care enough to.~~


End file.
